A Different Ending to the Story
by HawknMargaret
Summary: This is a slight twist on what happened the night before they all left the 4077th. See what happens after too. 1st fan fiction. Hope you like it.


After the party a few, well most everyone actually went over to Rosie's to continue celebrating. Margaret and Hawkeye we dancing and enjoying themselves to the fullest. They both had a few more drinks then planned. Hawkeye offered to walk Margaret to her tent and she hesitantly accepted. Now at her door…

"Would you like to come in for one last night cap?" Margaret said, I little unsure of herself.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hawkeye couldn't think of anything else he would rather do then spend his last night in the company of that Margaret Houlihan.

As she turned to close the door, after Hawkeye entered, he came up behind her and cupped her in his arms.

"I'm really going to miss you, you know?"

"Yeah, me too."

She turned and their noses were so close.

Margaret closed her eyes, "Is what I think going to happen, about to happen?"

"Well, the narration may have caused a slight delay."

"Captain, we can't let our emotions get the best of us."

"Margaret, don't call me that. We mean too much to keep going by our titles."

"Mean too much?" She shrieked. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Margaret, we are leaving tomorrow. We may never see eachother again. I don't want us to part without knowing…"

"Knowing what?"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. I guess I'll go"

He finally lets go of her arms and turns towards the door.

"Hawkeye… Wait."

All she had to do was look at him and he knew what she wanted to say. He slowly turned and locked the door and walked up to her. As he cupped her chin in his hand a tear ran down her cheek.

He slowly leaned and kissed her passionately. They enjoyed every minute of their time, their last night together. But this time instead of spending the time as friends they spent it as lovers. But would the alcohol they took in that night prevent them from remembering?

The next morning the entire camp was busying around getting ready to leave. Hawkeye and Margaret over slept and the sun was starting to shine through the tent.

Hawkeye opened his eyes and looked over at the sleeping blonde in his arms. The previous night was mostly a fog. But it was slowly starting to come back to him. And he didn't mind it a bit. There was something about her. And now he wasn't sure if he could let her go without her knowing it.

Margaret on the other had must have had more to drink then him. She awoke with a pounding headache and could not believe she had let him in her bed. She admitted to herself, before opening her eyes that she has always felt for him. But they were too different. And now, it had happen again. The first time was in the abandoned hut. This time in her tent.

Hawkeye knew he was in trouble form the moment she opened her eyes.

"Captain, I suggest that you remove yourself from my bed and leave my tent as discreetly as you possibly can."

"Margaret, before breakfast in bed?"

"Move it buster!"

"Fine, Fine, but first a morning kiss".

"IF you don't move it right now, my fist and your face are going to become very good friends".

With that Hawkeye got out of bed and slowly started to get dressed.

"Do you remember anything about last night Margaret?"

"Pierce, quit the talking and move a little faster."

"NO, I'm not leaving her without talking about this. Now listen you're not getting away with a denial act or avoiding things with me".

Margaret thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine. The truth is I remember very little."

"Well let me refresh your memory."

Hawkeye went over the events of the night and the words that they shared. Margaret's memory started to return a little as he spoke.

"Then you must know." She stated.

"I must know? Ah… You mean about how you feel. Well don't act as if it's a bad thing Margaret. I'm not all that bad."

"Hawkeye, it would never work with us. We have to different of lives planned out."

"Margaret, you are worth alternating those plans."

"Hawkeye, you better go."

He nodded and walked up to her giving her a sweet passionate kiss.

A little later the nurses were off and now it was time for the officers to say their goodbyes.

"Where am I supposed to ride Major? As a trunk ornament?" Charles asked.

"Fine, I'll go take my bags else where," Margaret said.

"No, you stay with your things," Charles said.

"But I do seem to have too much with me. Would you mind taking this with you?" Charles asked.

Charles handed Margaret a book of poems that she had earlier borrowed. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Charles," she said. He then took her hand and kissed it.

BJ walked up towards Margaret. She looked at him and smiled.

"So long, Margaret,"

"I hope I find someone like you, BJ."

He smiled back. "So do I. You deserve the best."

They laughed, hugged,

BJ stepped back and Colonel Potter came over.

"Now I know that you have your career in order, but remember to have a happy life to," he said.

"You dear sweet man," Margaret said as tears welled up in her eyes.

They hugged and the Colonel stepped back.

Now Margaret was left standing a few feet in front of Hawkeye. They just stared for a second.

Hawkeye still didn't want to let her go but he also knew he had said what he needed too. It was up to her now.

Margaret knew she loved him but was too afraid to risk their friendship. She didn't want another disaster like the others. But she also knew this could be her last chance. This was it.

She opened her mouth, she was about to say something, and then stopped. She couldn't find the words. Even though there were only 3 she needed to say.

Hawkeye looked at her, and then finally spoke.

"So, ah, listen..."

"Yeah."

The stepped quickly towards each other and embraced one another. They stood there and kissed. They kissed for a very long time, passionately. Neither one wanting to let go.

Potter, Charles, and BJ stood around, looking at each other, uncomfortable. Finally, Hawkeye and Margaret broke apart, reluctantly. Quickly stepping back, giving the same amount of space that they had between eachother before their final kiss.

"Well, so long," Hawkeye said.

"See you."Margaret turned to get in her jeep. The jeep started to pull away and she turned and waved, not taking her eyes of Hawkeye. She felt in her pocket a piece of paper. She pulled it out. "Margaret, I love you. Call me, write me, whatever you feel comfortable with. Lets not loose touch. Even if we only remain friends. I don't want to loose you."

She squeezed it and smiled. Maybe life after the war didn't have to be without Hawkeye after all.


End file.
